


does it have pockets?

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, some danvers sisters, the suit has pants!, which lena loves just fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara is nervous about her new suit, and about showing it to Lena.





	does it have pockets?

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of ideas for the title. I don't know what this is, I just wanted to write about the new suit. [Here](https://spaceman-earthgirl.tumblr.com/post/186321540642/bigmammallama5-melissabenoist-supergirlcw) it is for anyone who hasn't seen it yet.

Kara twists back in forth in front of the mirror, feels the pull of material around her legs. It’s a strange feeling, while in her suit, but she thinks she likes it. It beats the short skirt and tights anyway.

She squares herself to the mirror, lifts her head and puts her hands on her hips. Somehow, the pants make her feel more protected, even though it’s her skin that’s invulnerable.

“How do you feel?” 

Kara startles at the intrusion, turns to the door to find Alex watching her from the doorway.

“Do you think people will like it?” Kara asks, turning back to her reflection. She kind of misses the red in the middle, but not enough to switch back to her old costume.

“I don’t think it matters what other people think, only what  _ you _ think.”

Kara’s considers herself for a moment. “It’s different.”

Alex nods as she walks further into the room. “It is. But I know how long you’ve wanted pants with your suit. All that matters is that you like it, that you’re comfortable with what you’re wearing. You could wear whatever you like and it’d be your choice, no matter what the public thinks.”

“So I could wear my Supergirl onesie then?”

Alex points a stern finger at her. Alex had been mad when she’d first seen Kara wearing it, worried someone would figure out who she is because of it. But Lena had bought it for her and Kara kind of loves it. She’s just not allowed to wear it out of the house, and is especially not allowed to wear it out fighting crime. Alex’s rule, not hers. “You already know the answer to that. But hey,” Alex smiles at her. “I personally really like the pants.”

Kara smiles, hopeful. “Really?”

Alex nods. “Really.”

Kara looks back to the mirror. It may take some getting used to but she likes the new look.

“But,” Kara bites her bottom lip. “Do you think people will like it?”

“By people, do you mean Lena?”

Kara feels her cheeks heat up as she turns to look at Alex, sees a knowing look on her face. How does she always know? She’d asked Alex once and Alex just told her that big sisters are annoying like that.

“Maybe.”

Alex laughs. “I think she’s going to love it. You didn’t tell her Winn was designing this?”

Kara shakes her head. She’s mentioned it to Lena before, that she’d like her suit to have pants, but she didn’t tell her that Winn was actually designing some. Actually, thinking about it now, Lena’s probably drawn her own designs herself.

“But you have mentioned it to her, that you wanted pants?”

Kara nods.

“And what did she say?”

Kara smiles at the memory, even if she blushes as she tells Alex. “She said she loves the skirt but pants would look hot.”

Kara laughs at the face Alex pulls.

“See, then you have nothing to worry about.”

She hopes that Alex is right. Ever since they started dating, Lena has never made it a secret that she finds Kara attractive, but she still finds herself nervous anyway. The pants aren’t about trying to look good though, this is about being a symbol of hope in National City, about helping people, and she wants to be comfortable and not look stupid while she does it.

She still wants Lena’s seal of approval though.

In the distance, Kara hears a siren. She nods her head towards the door. “Duty calls.” She hesitates. “Should I change first?”

“No.” Alex pulls her into a quick hug. “Go show the world how great your new suit is.”

\---

The fire that had caused the sirens was easy to deal with, and now Kara finds herself nervously hovering outside L-Corp. Should she go and see Lena, show her her new suit? Or just head back to the DEO and wait until she does some hero work big enough to land herself on the news where Lena can see the suit herself.

She wavers for a moment, the later sounding like a better option, until she realises that means she won’t get to see Lena until this evening and suddenly that’s the less desirable option.

She steels herself as she lands. Holds her breath as she taps on the open door. Braces herself for however Lena may react as she announces her arrival.

“Hey, Lena.”

“Supergirl, to what do I ow-“ Lena cuts herself off with a strangled sound as her eyes fall on Kara halfway through her sentence.

Kara feels nerves course through her under Lena’s gaze but after a moment, she pulls herself up, hands on hips, chest puffed up, as she stands up tall in front of Lena. “What do you think?” Her voice sounds stronger than she feels.

Lena opens her mouth then quickly shuts it again, her eyes wide. She opens it again but no sound comes out. It does nothing to help Kara’s nerves.

“Lena?”

Her name seems to kick start Lena into action.

“God, Kara, warn a girl next time before up turn up looking like that.”

A slow grin spreads across Kara’s face when she gets what Lena means. “You like the pants then?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m definitely a fan of the skirt,” Lena grins. “But I must admit, I think I like the pants more.”

“Yeah?” Kara looks down, still not used to the absence of so much red. “Me too.”

Lena steps forward into Kara’s space. Kara likes the way her eyes flicker down as she does. “Winn designed these?” Lena asks as her hand reaches out. She settles it on Kara’s hip but immediately her fingers trail down, skimming the length of Kara’s thigh where her fingers can reach before the hand falls back to Lena’s side.

Kara feels the touch like fire, even through the suit.

“He did. I mentioned to him the idea of pants and then next day he came back to me with all these different designs. He was so excited, you know how he gets. I didn’t know he’d actually made any until he turned up with these this morning and now I sort of love them.”

Lena winks. “I sort of love them too.”

Kara laughs, she’s not even sure why she was so nervous in the first place.

Lena’s hand reaches out again, this time brushing the hair across Kara’s forehead. “First the hair, and now this.” Her hand then gestures to the pants. “I must say, I’m loving this new look. Although, you’d look good wearing a potato sack.”

Kara’s cheeks are red as she laughs again.

“I drew up some plans of my own, you know, when you mentioned pants to me too. I don’t think you could look any better than you do now but I’m sure between the two of us, Winn and I could come up with some improvements. One of my designs has pockets.”

“Pockets? Okay, you definitely need to talk to Winn.”

Lena laughs before her smile turns more mischievous. Kara really likes that smile. “Does that have to be right now, though?”

“Why?” Kara snags Lena’s hand, threads their fingers together. “Do you have some other plans for your afternoon?”

“Maybe.” Lena tugs on their now joined hands, pulling Kara close. “I was thinking you could kiss me first?”

Kara grins as she leans forward. “I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short because I need to go to bed but wanted to write something first. Thoughts? Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
